Amrett
"I know I'm not the savior you were looking for, okay?" '' '''Amrett' (or Amrett 1), ''a.k.a. the Woman On The Phone, is a survivor of Tournament One and a former vessel of HABIT. She is currently working alongside Dr. Corenthal, fellow Tournament One veteran Daniel, using the find.the.way identity to attempt to enact a plan to save the Rabbits. ''Amrett's Timeline B counterpart see [[Amrett 2|here].] History The Woman On The Phone Amrett established her presence before the tournament officially began, appearing in the d0uble+n0thing videos via a series of voice overs. In "10ve is g0ne", her voice mailbox greeting is overheard on Marty's phone. In "M0nths ag0" (set immediately before Tournament One), she and Marty have a brief phone conversation about the tournament; she also makes a brief onscreen appearance in the video: around the 0:17 mark, the image of a woman in glasses gagged with a sign that reads "HABIT MADE ME DO IT 00" is superimposed over pictures of Marty and Marty's bleeding arm. In "0n the pr0wl", she calls Marty in a hysterical state, explaining that she's lost in a forest (later revealed by HABIT to be the woods around Baldpate Mountain) and that the battery in her phone is almost dead; Marty angrily hangs up on her, proclaiming, "You're HABIT's bitch now! Learn how to deal with it your own way!" Due to these early appearances, Amrett became known to the Rabbits as the "Woman On the Phone". For the first two and a half months of the tournament, little was known about Amrett besides the few hints given in the videos. Her first name (mentioned briefly in "l0ve is g0ne" and "M0nths ag0", but difficult to hear) was believed to be "Emmy" or "Annie"; Evan, when speaking in the English Lop division, also referred to her as "Emmy" (however, he admitted that his memories of that time weren't very clear). Evan recalled that the Woman was several years younger than Marty, with curly brown (or red) hair and bright green eyes. He said she had a sweet voice, and that she sang all the time "like a bird in a cage". It was clear that the Woman and #00 had once been romantically involved (Marty timidly tells her "I love you" in "M0nths ag0", and she says the same in "0n the pr0wl"). However, their love for one another seemed to have disintegrated after the Woman replaced him as HABIT's "favorite" Rabbit. (The description for "M0nths ag0" reads, "I was HIS fav0rite first, wh0re"; Marty's story in "0f Habits and ch0ice", mentions being cast aside by HABIT for someone else, and in "0n the pr0wl" he makes statements to the Woman about a "deal", "him choosing you", and "you're HABIT's bitch now") During an October 5th call in the Netherland Dwarf division, #00 admitted that the Woman used to be his girlfriend. He explained that they had been the only two survivors of the previous tournament, and that afterwards, HABIT had abandoned the Woman and returned to Marty as his "favorite". Later that same night, during a call in the Angora division, HABIT informed #00 that the Woman was dead: he had sent the Rake after her as soon as their last phone call had ended. #00 initially seemed unaffected by the news, insisting that he no longer had any feelings for the Woman. However, as he began to argue with Rabbit #60 in the chat, the news finally seemed to sink in, sending #00 into a fit of rage and despair. Despite HABIT's insistence that the Woman had been killed, there were numerous hints that she was still alive. In the "0ut f0r a run" video, uploaded October 13th (months after HABIT confirmed the Woman's death), #00 seemingly receives a call from Amrett – whose voice is interrupted by the Rake's screeching. Throughout the call, the words "MARTY HELP ME" are displayed in place of the caller's name. In his following video, "HABIT's T0urnament Trial Tw0", #00 attempts to destroy the Woman's old mobile phone (retrieved from Baldpate Mountain); throughout the video, he repeatedly sobs "she's not dead" and "she's still alive"; at the video's end, he proclaims, "There is no more 'Woman On The Phone' – it's just The Woman Who's Still Out There." On December 1st, #00 also received text messages from Amrett via the find.the.way account; he immediately recognized that the sender was someone familiar, but (due to HABIT's influence) was unable to identify them. Revelation & The Plan On December 12th, Amrett hosted a Skype call using the find.the.way account. She appeared on camera, revealing her name and identity to the Rabbits for the first time. Amrett explained that she had been rescued from Baldpate Mountain by Dr. Corenthal (though she declined to say how) on the night she was said to have died; the abandoned phone recovered by #00 had been a decoy. She explained that she had been residing in Eden since her rescue, working alongside Doctor Corenthal and fellow Tournament One survivor Daniel under the find.the.way identity to enact a plan to save the Rabbits and their families. Though the Rabbits were skeptical, Amrett's compassion and enthusiasm gradually won them over. Unfortunately, Rabbit #130 interrupted the chat to point out that #00 had uploaded a new video to the double+n0thing channel. Amrett, upon watching the video, was desperate to speak to the man she loved; she impulsively added #00 to the call – only to discover he'd become a vessel for HABIT once again. HABIT, knowing she'd been lurking on the fringes of the tournament, had deliberately uploaded the video to trick Amrett into giving herself away. Amrett was terrified and heartbroken; sobbing uncontrollably, she had to be forcibly reminded to leave the chat and flee – as HABIT now had her location, as well as those of every Rabbit in the call. Capture The same morning of the ruined secret call, Amrett created the "door-through-the-eden" blog and tag (both of them invisible to HABIT). Despite the setback of the previous evening's call, she decided to go through with their plan; she made several posts introducing herself to the Rabbits, instructing them to prepare for that Friday night: on that evening, she and Daniel would personally pick up each one of them and escort them to the Eden (save for #102, who had already been relocated; #110, who was a vessel for HABIT – and, as such, a risk; and #123, who had become a proxy of the Slender Man). Unbeknownst to Dr. Corenthal and the others, Amrett had been in communication with #00, and planned to escort him to Eden that same evening. On the evening of the December 19th, Amrett departed from Eden several minutes earlier than planned. Immediately after she set foot outside the sanctuary, she received a message from #00; against her better judgement, she stopped to call him – and was captured by HABIT. When Amrett failed to show up at the planned time, #00 added himself to the chat and began apologizing profusely to the Rabbits. Panicked, the Rabbits contacted Daniel, who confirmed the worst: Amrett had vanished shortly after she set foot outside Eden. Quotes "I have chosen you all for a reason: you have all not turned away when I have come to you. You have listened to what I had to say." – 12/19 call. "All of this has happened before." – 1/8 call. "I saw you die before. You, 32. I've seen you die before. minute later. I've seen you die, 130. In my dreams, I've seen you die. I've seen all of you die. E-except...for Jack." – 1/8 call. "Jack. There..there...there...are a lot of things...that I've seen happen to you. That you haven't died from. #3 has bled out. #130 has slit her throat. #23 froze to death. And 32...disappeared. But you...you always do the same thing. Almost like, no matter how hard someone tries to change it, you keep doing the exact same thing. Almost like...no matter how hard someone tries to change it, you keep doing the exact. Same. Thing. ''minute later. What you're doing. Right. Now." '' Trivia * Nickname/Alias: Ammy (#00) * Amrett was 16 years old when she joined Tournament One. At the time she started the time loop, she was 17 (as confirmed during the 12/12 call). * Amrett was one of two winners of Tournament One (the other being Marty). * Amrett loved singing. During Tournament One, she often sang to lift her spirits and those of the other Rabbits. (Evan described her as having a "sweet" voice.) * Amrett and Marty had been together for 2 years when they signed up for Tournament One. * Amrett and Marty's engagement rings were rose-colored white gold. * Amrett and Marty's "couple song" was Guy Sebastian's "Like A Drum". * Category:Supporting Characters Category:Clues